


The Clatter of Trains

by TheLesbianEyre42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Comparing nature and manmade objects, Falling from train, Free Verse, M/M, Reference to Stucky, Since Bucky doesn't technically die, or peace and violence, this is isn't technically major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianEyre42/pseuds/TheLesbianEyre42
Summary: 'The piece of the battleShakes the peace of the world'A short free verse poem about the moments leading up to Bucky falling from the train. Mild Stucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	The Clatter of Trains

The clatter of trains  
Speeding past on tracks,  
Cracks open the silence  
That blankets the world.  
The fresh bed of snow  
Lies soft on the rocks,  
Showing a peace  
That is broken with yells.  
Men fight on the train  
Metal shrieking with pain  
The refrain of guns  
In the pale light.  
The piece of the battle  
Shakes the peace of the world  
And the serenity snaps  
When a man falls down.  
And watching his love,  
As he falls from a train,  
Down to the peace,  
Bucky screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that (and that you weren't expecting more Stucky. It's hard to get a relationship into a short poem, no matter how much you want to...) Please leave comments and kudos, and remember that constructive criticism is also helpful!


End file.
